


The Rookie

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [24]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The X-Files
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Objectification, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"On your knees, Rook’," the agent growled, fist in his shirt nearly hauling him to the floor.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>This bingo card is lovingly titled '25 People Who Dominated Danny Williams'.<br/>This is work #24</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rookie

"On your knees, Rook’," the agent growled, fist in his shirt nearly hauling him to the floor.

If Danny hadn’t been dying to do something… anything… but sit in that boring lecture, he might be a little annoyed at the demand. But the man was hot. And hard - so hard. Danny could see it beneath the man’s trousers.

Maybe he should back up a little. See, he had just graduated from the police academy and was roped into going to some event at the local Hilton regarding law practices and which areas the new graduates might want to look into, blah, blah, blah. He was bored before he showed up. But, there were a couple of guys in smart suits at one of the booths in an annex room. One of them had given Danny the once-over. That stirred a little something down below waist level.

It was also enough to get him to approach the booth and look interested. He bore the lecture as well as he bore most anything else. But the idea of getting a cup of coffee and being away from all the stuffiness had merit. While they were sipping better coffee than either of them got at work and crunching on what tasted like day-old cookies, the agent - whom Danny learned worked for the FBI - asked if Danny was interested in any of the up-coming lectures. Danny stumbled through a half-assed answer, but pretty much told the agent that he just wanted to be a detective.

The agent introduced himself as John Doggett and told Danny that he’d be available after the lectures if he wanted to talk again. Danny hadn’t really been surprised when the man had sat down next to him during the lecture on evidence procedures. He shouldn’t have been surprised when he got the hint that Doggett wanted to leave the lecture to find something better to do. And he definitely shouldn’t have been surprised that they ended up in a closet somewhere, with Doggett tugging at his clothes.

"Don’t make me say it again," Doggett rumbled.

Danny’s knees hit the floor like he was born to it. His hands smoothed up the man’s trousers to unfasten his fly and draw out his cock. Then he found his head gripped between two strong hands and a cock pressed against his lips. His heart was pounding. His mouth watered. And his own cock was so damned hard he thought he’d come from the preliminary acts alone.

He opened his mouth to let Doggett slide his cock all the way in with one push. He gripped the man’s pants in his fists for balance as Doggett began to thrust into and out of his mouth, fucking his face like he wasn’t even there. He’d be pissed if it wasn’t turning him on.

Doggett groaned as he spilled into Danny’s mouth and it was all Danny could do not to come in his pants. He watched as the FBI agent did up his trousers, tucking himself away behind the fabric. "Good job, Rook’. Might have to do this again," the man said and left Danny kneeling in the closet.

Danny licked his lips and wiped his mouth. He spent a good three minutes getting his breath and waiting for the cramp in his groin to die down enough for him to be able to move. Back on his feet, he exited the closet and found Doggett where he usually was - not far away.

Shaking his head, he approached him with only a slight limp in his gait. "If I’d known you wanted to re-enact the first time you dragged me into a closet, I’d have brought padding." He flexed his knee a little, hand pressed against a wall for support.

"Should’ve told me about the knee. I’d’ve cut you a little slack," Doggett told him. "Come on. I know a great place for coffee."

Danny smirked. "Okay, but you’re buyin’, old man."


End file.
